Luna Magica: Reborn
by bricann
Summary: "The pink haired girl was thrown back into a building where her friend was thrown beside knocked out. They fell down. 'No! I have to help them' Luna cried. 'You can, you know,' said the creature. 'You can change this fate.' 'How' Luna asked. 'Just make a contract with me and you'll be able to do anything," said the creature." Warning:Character Death, Change of Storyline/Character
1. Offer

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 1: Offer**_

A girl with pink hair that was put up in two separate pony tails with pink ribbons was putting boxes into a car.

"Hey Madoka!" called a blue haired girl.

"Oh, hey, Sayaka!" she greeted sadly.

"Are you really leaving already?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I wish I wasn't."

"Knowing you, you'll make a lot of new friends in no time. Besides, we'll come to visit you in New Domino as soon as we can," Sayaka said. "We're Magical Girls for life after all."

"Right," Madoka agreed with a smile.

"Madoka! It's time to go!" called her mom.

"Coming, Mom!" Madoka yelled back. She turned back to Sayaka who hugged her. "See ya, Sayaka."

"See you soon, Madoka," her friend responded before Madoka left in the car.

_Luna was asleep dreaming about a dangerous event. Luna ran out a door and onto the roof of a crumbled building. Two girls were battling a monster that looked like an upside down land with a giant, long head person hanging off the bottom._

"_What is that thing?" Luna asked terrified as a girl with pink hair attacked the monster. A girl with black hair in a purple and black outfit narrowly dodged a building being thrown at her._

"_That monster is known as a witch," said a voice. Luna turned to a catlike creature that sat on the ledge beside her. It had half an infinity symbol on its back and its ears had rings around the half point with its tips pink with three pink gems on each one._

_The pink haired girl was thrown back into a building where her friend was thrown beside knocked out. They fell down._

"_No! I have to help them!" Luna cried._

"_You can, you know," said the creature. "You can change this fate."_

"_How?" Luna asked._

"_Just make a contract with me and you'll be able to do anything," said the creature._

Luna bolted up in bed. "Weird dream," she muttered.

"Luna!" called Leo, her twin brother, from the door.

"Oh, hey Leo. What's up?" she greeted.

"It's like ten in the morning and I couldn't wake you up. Were you in the Spirit World again or something?" Leo asked.

"It's more like an 'or something'," Luna replied. "But I'm fine, Leo."

"If you say so," Leo agreed. "Oh, Yusei wanted us to come over. He wanted to show us something with the new engine he's been building for the duel board for us."

"Okay. Let me get dressed," Luna agreed.

Leo left so she could get dressed while Luna got up and walked over to get her clothes. Once she was done, she had a quick bowl of cereal and ran out with Leo.

As they walked over, Leo asked, "So any idea what kept you asleep?"

"Just a weird dream," Luna answered. _'But I'm not sure it was just a dream,' _Luna thought.

They arrived at the garage where Yusei began to show Leo the new mechanics. Luna was listening but her mind was taken off when she heard someone cry, "Help me! Please come help me!"

'_It's that voice from that creature in my dream,' _Luna thought.

"Help me please!" it called.

Luna darted out. She followed the sound of the creature and found her way into an underground tunnel.

"If you're there, I'm here!" Luna called.

"Please help me!" called the voice again.

A rumbling was heard from the air shaft above her and she moved out of the way only to find the creature from her dream hurt on the ground.

"It's you," Luna muttered. She walked over and carefully picked it up.

"What do you think you're doing? Get away from him," called the person.

Luna looked up and gasped as she saw the dark haired girl in her dream. "I've seen you before! In my dream!" she exclaimed. "Why do you want to hurt him? He called to me for help!"

"You shouldn't get involved," the girl said.

"Luna!" called Yusei's voice.

The girl took out a gun and pointed it at the creature in Luna's arms. "That thing in your arms should be killed before you risk yourself," the girl said. Luna turned and blocked the hurt creature.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked from behind Luna.

"Homura!" called a voice from behind all of them. They turned and saw a girl with pink hair in a girly like, pink outfit. "You're still going after Kyubey?"

"Madoka you know how dangerous he is," the first girl, now known as Homura responded. "He's the one who led the fate to Mami's death!"

"You know very well, that you can never kill an Incubator," the other girl, or Madoka, answered. "When he offers her the choice, it will be up to her to choose."

"Whatever," Homura said. "Since it seems, this place is protected, I'm getting back to Mitakihara." With that, she left.

They turned to the girl behind them. "Sorry about Homura. She has always hated Kyubey," Madoka said. "Can I see him? I won't hurt him."

"O-Okay," Luna agreed. She walked over and handed the creature over. "So his name is Kyubey? And you're Madoka right? That's what she called you."

"Yep," Madoka answered. "And you're Luna, correct?"

"Yeah," she answered.

She carefully set Kyubey on the ground and took a glowing gem out of her heart. She hovered it over Kyubey and he instantly began to heal.

"What are you?" Yusei asked.

"I was once an ordinary girl," Madoka answered. "Then Kyubey came and granted my wish. He can only offer a wish to a person who has the ability to become a person like me."

"She's right," Kyubey said standing up. "Thanks Madoka."

"No problem, Kyubey," Madoka responded. "After he granted my wish, I became a Magical Girl. A Magical Girl's job is to fight witches. Witches do harm to people and put curses so they can kill or eat them. Magical Girls protect people but the power comes at a high risk."

"So why was Kyubey calling out to Luna?" Leo asked.

"Simple," Kyubey said. "I have to ask Luna to become a Magical Girl."

"Why me?" Luna asked.

"Much like Madoka, you have a strong, incredible potential to become a powerful Magical Girl," Kyubey answered.

"No way! My sister is not going to be put at risk!" Leo retorted.

"Leo, I'm already a Signer," Luna sighed.

"Don't worry. You can think about it. But remember, in return to becoming a Magical Girl, I can grant any wish in the world. There isn't a limit to the wish you wanted," Kyubey said. "But we really need you Luna. You could help Madoka and Homura defeat the Walpurgisnacht witch. When it arrives, its mission will be to destroy the world."

"You want Luna to fight a monster like that?" Yusei asked.

"She won't fight alone. Besides, she has seen a glimpse of what the possible outcome is if Madoka and Homura fight this alone," Kyubey replied.

"My dream," Luna muttered.

"Exactly," Kyubey said. "Just…"

The surrounding began to morph and change into an unrealistic reality. "Not now," Madoka said.

"What's happening?" Leo asked frightened.

"A witch is here," Madoka said. "All of you stay close and follow me," she ordered.


	2. Witch's Realm and Friends

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 2: Witch's Realm and Friends**_

Madoka began to run. Before Yusei could get a word in, Luna followed her. "Madoka, what is this place?" Luna asked her.

"This is a Witch's Realm. You have to be careful here. You can get out once you destroy a witch, but like I said, this is dangerous work. And you have your life on the line," Madoka explained.

They passed through the maze until they entered a giant room with a creature in the center. It had a slug like body, a mossy, goo like head, and butterfly wings.

"That's a witch?" Yusei asked.

"Yep," Madoka said. "Now stay right there. This shouldn't take too long."

"Wait!" Luna called as she jumped into the air.

"Hey, slug face!" called Madoka. It turned to her. A billion mini creatures shaped like a cotton ball head, blue, stick like body, and a butterfly base began to attack her. "That the best you got?"

She pulled out a staff with a closed rose on the tip. The rose immediately bloomed and it turned into a bow. She pulled back as a pink arrow formed and she jumped high into the air. Luna watched as she shot it into the sky and it rained down in shards of light. As the monsters vanished and the witch screamed in pain as the shards hit it.

"Let's finish this!" Madoka exclaimed. She pulled back her bow and releases. In a massive explosion, the witch vanished and so did the surroundings.

They returned to their original location. "That's was amazing, Madoka!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's cool yeah. But this is why it can be considered dangerous," she responded. She walked over and picked up an item that looked like a metal spike with a ball in the center.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

"This is called a Grief Seed. It's an egg left by a witch," Madoka explained. She pulled out the same gem from when she was healing Kyubey. "This is called a Soul Gem. When someone becomes a Magical Girl, her soul is taken out of her body and made into a physical form called a Soul Gem."

Luna looked and noticed it had a bit of black swirling in it. "What's with the black?" she asked.

"When you fight witches or are filled with grief, depression, and sadness, your Soul Gem becomes tainted. You can use a Grief Seed to cleanse your gem from the taint. If you don't and your gem turns completely black, that's when the real danger begins," Madoka explained.

"Why?" Yusei asked.

"Because if that happens, the Magical Girl will become a witch herself," Madoka answered.

"So if Luna becomes a Magical Girl and her gem becomes tainted, she'll turn into that giant monster?!" Leo asked shocked.

"Yes," Madoka answered. "That's why it is extremely dangerous to become a Magical Girl."

Madoka's outfit disappeared and she turned looked like a young girl in a school uniform. Her Soul Gem turned into a ring that was placed on her finger. "But there is another danger. A Magical Girl cannot be separated from her Soul Gem no matter what. The Soul Gem is literally her soul and if she were to get separated more than 100 meters…" she trailed off for a moment for continuing, "she'll die. So that is why you must think carefully before you become a Magical Girl. My friend nearly died from being separated from her Soul Gem. If you do become a Magical Girl, be sure it is for a wish you truly want to risk your life and soul on."

"O-Okay," Luna said.

"Now, I have to go home before school tomorrow. See ya," Madoka called and disappeared as she ran out of the tunnel.

"Luna, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to become a Magical Girl," Yusei said. "It's got a good amount of danger that could cost you your life."

"I know. That's why I'm going to think hard before I answer," she answered.

"Come on," Yusei said. "Let's get back."

Leo pulled at Luna as they walked back.

The next day, Luna and Leo entered their duel academy classroom. As class started, Ms. Barttlet called, "Now everyone we have new student today so please be on your best manners. Well, come on in!"

Madoka walked in. "Hello, I am Madoka Kaname. It is nice to meet you," she greeted. She looked at Luna and smiled. Luna just smiled back. "But please, call me Madoka."

"Now, where are you from Madoka?" Ms. Barttlet asked.

"I am from Mitakihara, Japan. This is very different but I hope to make new friends and adjust to life here quickly," Madoka explained.

"I bet you will," Ms. Barttlet said. "Now please take a seat. There is an open spot next to Luna."

She walked over and sat down. "Hey," she greeted with a smile.

"Oh, hey," Luna greeted back with a smile of her own.

Class continued until duel period began. Madoka and Luna stood next to each while Leo dueled Bob.

"So, Luna," called Madoka. Luna turned to her. "I was hoping you could come to my house after school so we could talk more about Magical Girls and I was hoping you could leave your brother out of this. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Uh, sure," Luna agreed. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about on the side walk just outside school grounds?" Madoka suggested.

"Okay," Luna agreed.

On the sidelines, Patty asked another friend of Luna's, "Do you think those two know each other?"

"Seems like it but how? I mean, Madoka is brand new," the other student replied.

Leo lost as he, sadly, usually did and school ended another hour after that. Luna hurried out before Leo could catch up with her. She found Madoka and they ran towards her house.

"Nice house, Madoka," Luna complimented.

"Look who made a friend quickly," said a woman with purple hair, a business shirt, skirt, and shoes, and brown eyes.

"Hey, Mom. This is Luna. I was going to hang out with her in my room. Is that okay?" Madoka asked.

"It's fine," Mrs. Kaname agreed. "Dinner will be ready in a couple hours and Luna is welcome to stay and have some."

"Thank you, Mrs. Kaname," Luna thanked politely.

"You're such a sweet girl. Now I can see why you and Madoka have really connected," Madoka's mom commented.

"Come on, Luna," Madoka said. They ran up the stairs and into Madoka's pink room. Her computer went off. "Video call?" Madoka said walking over. Luna followed and noticed how the caller was named, "Sayaka".

"Oh! It's Sayaka!" Madoka said. "You want to meet my friend from my old city?"

Luna nodded with a small smile. She pressed answer and a girl with blue hair and eyes popped up.

"What took you so long to answer?!" yelled the girl.

"Sorry, Sayaka. My new friend is over and I was just asking whether she wanted to meet you," Madoka replied.

"Where's this friend?" Sayaka answered. "I want to meet her first!"

Luna walked over. "Hi, I'm Luna," she greeted.

"I'm Sayaka Miki. Madoka knows how to choose friends so I trust that she made a good choice. Besides, you see harmless enough," Sayaka said with the last part having a teasing voice.

"Sayaka, she has been offered to become a Magical Girl," Madoka asked.

"Really?" Sayaka responded. "How do you know?"

"I found Homura trying to kill Kyubey again and Luna holding him and he was hurt," Madoka explained.

"Is she serious, Luna?" Sayaka asked.

Luna simply nodded. "Are you a Magical Girl too?" she asked.

"Yep," Sayaka answered. "So did a witch show up?"

"Yeah," Luna explained. "It was after Kyubey offered me the chance to become a Magical Girl."

"The weird thing is was that the witch was the same one that Mami killed when we were first offered to become Magical Girls," Madoka added.

"Are you serious?" Sayaka asked shocked.

"Yeah," Madoka answered. "But we'll be fine."

"Are you two sure?" Sayaka asked.

"I know I'll be fine for the most part," Luna answered.

"And you know me," Madoka replied.

"Well, if you ever need help, you know who to call. I won't tell Homura yet. We all know she'll try to get in your way," Sayaka said. "Now my mom said I could call you to check up on you, but after that I have to get to homework. So I gotta go. See ya!"

"See ya!" Madoka said.

"Nice meeting you," Luna called.

With that, Sayaka hung up. Madoka's ring started to glow and she returned it to the Soul Gem's true shape. It pulsed.


	3. Madoka

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 3: Madoka**_

"What's going on, Madoka?" Luna asked her.

"A witch is in New Domino," she answered. "That was one thing I wanted to ask you about. I want to know whether you want to follow me on witch hunts. See what it truly means to be a Magical Girl."

"Yeah, totally," Luna agreed.

"Then let's go," Madoka said.

They walked out and she called to her mom, "Mom! I'm going out! I'm not sure when I'll be back but I'll try to get back soon."

"Be careful!" her mom returned.

As soon as they reached the city, Madoka looked at her Soul Gem that she had in front of her. As they walked through the city, it continued to pulse.

"Why are you watching the Soul Gem?" Luna asked.

"When a witch is nearby, it pulses a bit. But when you get really close, it glows bright," Madoka explained. They walked for another hour until they came up at a building. Madoka's Soul Gem lit up. "It's in here. You ready?"

"Totally," Luna asked.

They walked in and walked through the half built hallways. At the far wall was a portal like opening. "This is it," Madoka said. "Come on." She held out her hand and Luna gripped it as they walked in.

They walked through the labyrinth with Luna keeping an eye out. They came up to a door. Madoka took her hand away.

She activated her Soul Gem and turned into her Magical Girl form.

"Were you planning of leaving me out of this?" came Kyubey's voice.

"Hey Kyubey," greeted Madoka.

"Hey," Luna greeted herself.

"I'll be by your side Luna. This way I can help you if Madoka can't succeed on her own," Kyubey said.

"O-Okay," Luna agreed unsure of what to make of the sentence.

"Now let's go in," Madoka said.

Luna grabbed Madoka's hand as they entered the room. Inside were multiple, tall chairs. The tallest held a mini, pink, dog head witch in a brown cape.

"Not this witch," Madoka muttered. "Luna, stay right here."

"Okay, be careful," Luna responded.

"I will," Madoka agreed.

She jumped away and faced the creature. Several beings that looked like stick legged, round balls with target eyes and a hospital looking cap began to bombard Madoka. Madoka easily destroyed them. She then fired a single arrow at the witch.

Its body began to fold down and a snake like creature with brown and yellow, layered eyes, white face, pointy nose with a flower on its tip, yellow cheeks, blue and red ears, and sharp teeth came out of the once harmless creature.

"Madoka! Be careful," called Luna worried.

Madoka nodded with a small smile at Luna. She then began to fire arrow after arrow at the witch while dodging each attack the witch made to eat her.

The witch's mouth suddenly came over Madoka before she could react. "Madoka!" Luna called. The witch spat out Madoka's Soul Gem that shattered to pieces. "Madoka!" Luna called again with tears in her eyes. "No! No!"

"Luna! You have to make a wish and fast!" Kyubey said and the witch looked at Luna.

"But… but…" Luna stuttered afraid.

"Think quickly!" Kyubey said.

Luna searched deep and then realized the one thing she has always wanted since she connected to the Spirit World. "Okay, okay! I wish…" she stopped nervous. But she quickly continued, "I wish I can have the power to protect everyone and everything!"

"Very well," Kyubey said.

His ears reached out and snagged Luna in her chest. She screamed as a bright light enveloped her. The witch stopped in his tracks from the light. A ball of teal green light hovered over Luna.

"Reach out and accept your destiny," Kyubey told her.

Luna reached out and wrapped her hands around the light. Suddenly, her body felt soothed and she began to glow. Black boots with teal green outline formed on her feet. Black shorts wrapped tightly around her legs as a teal green skirt fell on her waist stopping just above the short's tip. Her shirt turned teal green as well and with a white, short sleeve vest. In the center of her chest was a teal green gem in a golden, diamond shaped outline. Her hair formed into one ponytail and hung down her back.

She looked at her body as she grabbed a stick bow with a green leaf on the top. The witch lunged at her.

"Fall Arrow!" yelled Luna as she released the arrow. In one attack, the witch obliterated into dust along with the surroundings. Luna changed back and grabbed the Grief Seed. She held it to her Soul Gem and it sucked the bit of taint in it.

"That still has one more use," Kyubey said. "Do it again after the last use, and it will hatch."

"I'll probably just get rid of it now," Luna said.

"Throw it to me," Kyubey ordered.

She did as she was told and it fellow into the curve in his back. Luna looked outside and noticed the sun was down.

"I have to get back home," Luna said. She made her Soul Gem into a ring that wrapped around her finger.

"Remember, do not take that ring off or lose it. If you do, you run of risk of dying," Kyubey said.

"Got it," Luna said.

"I'll come with you home," Kyubey said following her as she ran out and towards her house.

As she walked through the streets, her mind traveled to how Madoka died. _'Please, please don't make this be a huge mistake,' _she thought as tears threaten to spill.

"Don't worry. Madoka died a warrior as I know she wanted," Kyubey said as he sat on her shoulder.

"Did she wish for that?" Luna asked him.

"No, but her spirit did. It was either die a warrior or with a good mind," Kyubey answered.

"Luna!" called Yusei.

She turned to him. "Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you," he asked.

"Nowhere. I was just going home after hanging out with Madoka," she half lied.

"Where is she now?" Yusei asked.

"At her house," she lied. She didn't like to lie, but she couldn't say anything yet.

"I'm taking you home. Leo's been worried sick," Yusei said.

"Okay," Luna agreed trying to stay normal.

"You know, Leo was worried when you disappeared right after Duel Academy," Yusei said. "Did you leave with Madoka as soon as it was over?"

"Yeah," she answered. "She just wanted to talk a bit. Her friend Sayaka called while we were there through video. She's really nice and she was a Magical Girl too."

"Were you talking about Magical Girls?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, just trying to understand them a bit better," Luna answered.

"You know how I feel about you accepting the offer," Yusei said.

"I know. I'm still unsure and thinking about it," Luna lied. _'How am I going to tell Sayaka that her friend is dead?' _she thought sadly.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me before we get to Leo?" Yusei asked unsure about her sudden silence.

"No," she answered.

Yusei sighed. _'There's something she's not telling me. But why would she want to hide it?' _he thought. _'She'll tell me eventually. I shouldn't push right now.' _

He then noticed Kyubey sitting on her head. "What's Kyubey doing with you?" he asked a bit defensive.

"I'm just following her around. Waiting for her to let me know whether or not she wants to make a wish and become a Magical Girl," Kyubey explained. Then he said mentally to Luna, _"By the way, Luna. We can talk telepathically so Yusei can't hear you if you ask a question."_

"_Okay and I do have a question. Why didn't you tell Yusei I was a Magical Girl?" _Luna asked mentally.

"_He shouldn't know at the moment. Besides, you don't want him to know yet," _Kyubey answered.

"_Okay, thanks for not telling him," _Luna said.

"What's with the sudden silence back there?" Yusei asked.

"If someone has the potential of being a Magical Girl or someone that is a Magical Girl, they can talk to each other or me telepathically. But no one else can," Kyubey explained.

"So what did I miss? Luna the reason why I'm asking all these questions is because I want to know what's up," Yusei said. "After the offer, I want to be sure everything is okay."

"I'm fine, Yusei, really. I just have a lot on my mind," Luna responded.

"Okay," Yusei reluctantly agreed.


	4. Decision

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 4: Decision**_

They arrived at the Tops and Luna's apartment and when they entered, Leo tackled Luna. "Where have you been?!" Leo yelled.

"Just at Madoka's," Luna half lied again.

"Never disappear like that again!" he demanded. "I'm your brother and I have to protect you."

'_Not anymore. You can't protect me anymore,' _Luna thought. "I'm fine, Leo. Don't worry," she told her.

"It's late you two. You both should get in bed," Yusei said. "I have to get back to the garage but call me if you need anything."

"We will, Yusei," Leo said. Luna nodded in agreement. With that Yusei left.

"Yusei's right though. We need some sleep," Luna said walking into her room and shutting the door.

Leo looked at her confused as to why she was shutting him out a bit but left into his room.

Luna looked at Kyubey. "Hey Kyubey," she called.

"Yes," he responded.

"When do witches tend to appear?" Luna asked.

"Around later afternoon, evening, or night hours. Varying around those times but they also sometimes attack in morning hours," Kyubey answered.

Luna looked at the clock and then at Kyubey. "Do you think you could help me video call Sayaka?" Luna asked.

"Sure," Kyubey answered.

He went over and touched the video call. After a few more buttons, it started calling. After the third ring, Sayaka answered, "Madoka, did you get a new…?" She stopped as she saw Luna's face. "What's up Luna? Why are you calling me?"

"Sayaka…" Luna trailed off not sure where to begin.

"Luna, what happened?" Sayaka asked sternly but kept a gentle touch in there.

"It's Madoka. She's…" she stopped unable to continue with tear after tear trailing down her face.

"Please tell me this is a sick joke!" Sayaka asked worried.

"I really wish it was. I really do. She took me to hunt this witch and then it ate her. It spit out her Soul Gem and it shattered. Sayaka… Madoka's dead," Luna explained crying.

"Did you make a wish?" Sayaka asked. "Is that how you're still alive?"

"I wished to have the power to protect everyone and everything. Now I'm a Magical Girl. But I want someone here too. Someone who can help me," she cried.

"I'm coming Luna. I'm not going to let a friend and a rookie Magical Girl take on witches alone. I'll be there in a day or two, okay?" Sayaka said.

"Thank you so much, Sayaka," Luna told her.

"I'll see you as soon as possible. Take care of the witches until I get there but _do not_ die on me," Sayaka said.

"I'll… I'll try," Luna said.

"Good. See you soon," Sayaka said and hung up.

Luna sat on her bed and set her head against her knees. "Madoka…" she muttered over and over as the tears continue to spill down. Eventually though, she fell asleep.

Luna came into class the next morning tired and sad. She sat down next to Leo and the spot where Madoka should be.

"Luna, do you have any idea where Madoka is?" Ms. Barttlet asked.

"No, ma'am," Luna lied. "I'll…" she stopped as a man in a suit walked in. Luna though knew him as Officer Trudge.

"Ms. Barttlet," called Trudge.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I am Officer Trudge. Madoka Kaname has been reported missing. We would like to speak to anyone who has close relations to her," Trudge said.

"Luna, can you speak to Trudge? We all could see that you two were close already," Ms. Barttlet asked.

"Yes, Ms. Barttlet," Luna agreed nervous.

'_Luna?' _Trudge thought as she followed him into the office.

"Luna, we need to know everything about the whereabouts of Madoka Kaname," Trudge said. "And we won't bite."

"I'm not entirely sure, Officer Trudge," Luna lied. "We hung out at her house for a bit, went for a walk, and after it started to get dark, Madoka went towards her house and I went towards mine. After that, I don't know what happened to her."

"Are you sure you don't know anything?" Trudge asked.

"Yes, sir," Luna replied.

Trudge sighed. "Okay. But if you hear or remember anything, call me. We don't have any leads as to what happened other than this. So if you think of anything, we could really use it," he told her.

"Yes, Officer Trudge," Luna said. "I understand."

The school day went by slower than ever for Luna. Eventually though school ended and she raced home. Once she arrived, she ran into her room.

"_I'm here Luna," _called the voice of Sayaka. _"Where's your house?" _

"_It's in the place called the Tops. I'll meet you at the gate," _Luna told her.

"_Got it," _Sayaka said.

Luna left and went down to the gate. "Hey, Luna, you doing okay?" Sayaka called.

Luna turned while Sayaka sat down next to Luna. "Fine, just sad. I had only known Madoka for two days and then I lost her," she answered. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect her."

"Hey," Sayaka called. She looked at Sayaka. "You did good. You finished off that witch and avenged Madoka with good measure. That's something I know Madoka would've wanted."

"Thanks, Sayaka. You want to come into my home?" Luna asked.

Sayaka smiled. "Let's go," she agreed. Luna led her in and Sayaka stared in awe at the place. "This is an awesome house, Luna."

"Thanks. You're welcome to stay here if you want," Luna offered.

"Thanks," Sayaka. "Now us, Magical Girls gotta stick together."

Luna laughed. But their happiness was interrupted by their rings glowing. "Witch?" Luna asked.

"Witch," she answered. "We better go."

They were about to run out when Leo yelled, "Who are you?!"

"Leo, calm down. This is Sayaka. A friend of mine and a friend of Madoka's," Luna answered. "Now we have to go. I'll see you later Leo!"

They ran out the door and onto the sidewalk. "I want you to try and locate the witch. This will get you some practice," Sayaka said.

"Okay," Luna agreed. She pulled out her Soul Gem and they followed it. They soon entered the Satellite. They reached a destroyed building where the Soul Gem grew bright. "Here we are," Luna said.

"You ready?" Sayaka asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Luna answered.

They walked into the building.


	5. Meet Magical Girls Kyoko and Homura

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 5: Meet Magical Girls Kyoko and Homura**_

Little did they know, Yusei just pulled up after Leo had called him _'Where is Luna and her friend going?' _he thought.

He got off and quietly followed them. They appeared in front of a portal. "You ready to go kick some witch butt?" a blue haired girl asked.

"You already asked that, Sayaka," Luna replied.

'_Sayaka? Isn't that the name of Madoka's friend who Luna said was also a Magical Girl? Has Luna been going to watch people fight witches on her own? Wait,' _Yusei thought, _'Trudge said Madoka went missing yesterday. And I found Luna walking on the street alone. Don't tell me she watched Madoka die to a witch. And if Madoka did…'_

"Let's just go," Luna said. They hopped through the portal and Yusei quickly followed in worry for Luna.

He followed carefully and quietly as they made their way through the labyrinth. He then got worried as they came to a door. "Luna!" he called. They turned to him.

"How did he follow us?" Sayaka asked worried.

"Yusei, you can't be here. It's too dangerous," Luna told him. "I can't risk you dying."

"You're just as at risk," Yusei said. He didn't want to believe she became a Magical Girl just as quickly.

"No, I'm not," Luna retorted. "Sayaka please tell me there's a way to get him out without leaving?"

"Sorry. But once you're in, you're in until the witch is dead," Sayaka said. "Which means, you're going to have to come with us. But don't worry about Luna. I've got her back. Besides, she's pretty strong as it is."

"Luna, please tell me you didn't take the offer," Yusei said worried.

"I didn't have a choice, Yusei," Luna responded surprising him.

"According to Luna, after Madoka died, it was either she became a Magical Girl or get eaten by that witch," Sayaka defended. "Now Luna we need to get ready."

"On it," Luna agreed. Before Yusei could do anything, they brought out their Soul Gems and transformed into their Magical Girl forms. Yusei was actually shocked by Luna's.

"Now, Yusei, you better come with us," Sayaka said.

Yusei followed to make sure Luna would be okay as she was in such a dangerous situation. They entered the giant room. Inside it was white with a tree like, shadow witch standing there. It looked like it was praying.

Several branch like minions attacked at Luna and Sayaka. Luna used her power to make her staff like a sword and sliced away the minions easily.

"Luna! I'm going for the kill," Sayaka called.

"Okay, be careful!" she responded.

"Right," Sayaka agreed.

Sayaka ran forward and dodged the branches emanating from the witch. One caught her leg and slammed in to the ground.

"Sayaka!" called Luna. Luna ran forward slicing away at the branches. Sayaka luckily chopped away the branch and ended up back to back with Luna. "You okay?" Luna asked.

"Fine. Too tough for that," she answered.

"Good," Luna said.

"Use that arrow and make it rain down on that witch," Sayaka ordered.

"Right!" Luna agreed. She jumped up higher than a normal human would be able to shocking Yusei. She landed on a branch and pulled back her bow. "Fall Arrow!" she released the arrow and in fell back down onto the witch. It exploded into pieces leaving a Grief Seed behind as the Witch's Realm vanished and bringing back to the building.

"That seed has enough for two uses. Then I can take it," Kyubey informed.

Luna picked it up a cleansed her Soul Gem before handing it to Sayaka so she could cleanse hers. Sayaka then threw it to Kyubey who locked it within himself.

Luna and Sayaka changed back. "Luna, you are not a rookie at all. You're a natural pro!" Sayaka complimented.

"Thanks, Sayaka," she responded.

"Luna," Yusei called. They looked at him. "Why would you do this? You put yourself in serious danger and will forever."

"I would've died if I didn't Yusei. I didn't have a choice. But my wish wasn't that selfish either," Luna responded. "It made it to help people."

"What was your wish that you would put your life on the line for?" Yusei asked.

"I wished to have to the power to protect everything and everyone," Luna answered. "This is my life now. It's now my life long duty to defeat and destroy witches every time they come."

"And how many times will that happen?" Yusei asked nervous.

"They typically come out every late afternoon, evening, or night. Me, Madoka, Homura, Mami, and Kyoko fought witches every night," Sayaka explained. "This is a simple fact of our life now."

"You're still living beings. You shouldn't put yourselves on the line like this," Yusei retorted.

"Technically, they are not living and they are not dead," said Kyubey walking beside Luna.

"What does that mean?" Yusei asked.

"Their Soul Gem is them in a way. Without their Soul Gem, their bodies are basically shells and are lifeless. In other words, they are living and alive but dead at the same time," Kyubey explained.

"Please tell me he's joking," Yusei said in disbelief.

"He's not Yusei. Madoka tried to stop a fight between me and Kyoko and she grabbed my Soul Gem and threw off a bridge onto a truck. I fell to the ground as a lifeless husk until Homura got my gem back to me in time," Sayaka explained.

"Madoka did say that without a Magical Girl's Soul Gem, they would die," Luna mentioned.

"Luna what will your brother think of this when he hears about it?" Yusei asked. "You know very well that he won't leave your side."

"And that's why I'm leaving him and everyone else in the dark," Luna said. He looked at her shocked. "If anyone else knew they would be in danger."

"And with the Walpurgisnacht on the way, we need to work together to have at least a chance to destroy it," Sayaka said.

"Where is the Walpurgisnacht going to pop up anyway?" Luna asked.

"Usually where the most powerful Magical Girl is. Since you're the strongest known so far, most likely here," Sayaka answered.

"Luna, I don't like this one bit," Yusei said.

"I'm sorry Yusei but this isn't something I can turn my back on," Luna said.

"So it's true," called a voice from behind Yusei.

They turned to a girl with long velvet colored hair, brown eyes, green sweatshirt, jeans shorts, and brown boots. She was eating an apple.

"Didn't think I would see you here, Kyoko," Sayaka said.

"Well, I heard of Madoka's fall and the new Magical Girl being born with similar, if not more powerful, strength. Besides, can't let you deal with the Walpurgisnacht alone. That thing is more powerful than any of us alone can handle," Kyoko said. She walked up to Luna. "Hey rookie. Not sure if you heard Sayaka, but the name's Kyoko. I'm another Magical Girl and friend of Sayaka and Madoka."

"Nice to meet you," Luna greeted. "My name is Luna."

Kyoko turned to Yusei. "Now you don't have to worry about Luna. She's got two veteran Magical Girls on her back," she told him.

"Make that three," came a familiar voice.

They all turned to Homura. "Since when did you care about another person?" Sayaka asked.

"Since I met Madoka. Madoka did tell you about my travels, no?" Homura asked.

"The one where you go back and forth through time to try to keep Madoka from becoming a Magical Girl? Yeah, she told us," Kyoko responded. "What does that have to do with Luna?"

"Madoka would want me to protect Luna. So I will do just that," Homura said.

"O-Okay," Luna agreed.

"So what's with these witches?" Kyoko asked. "I fought one on the way here and it was the same one as one in one of our past battles."

"They all are the same. The one that killed Madoka is the one that killed Mami," Sayaka replied.

"Really?" Homura asked shocked.

"And Luna took the position of a Magical Girl because she was there alone when Madoka was killed," Sayaka explained. All eyes turned to her. She simply nodded sadly.

"So Madoka isn't just missing, she's dead," Yusei concluded.

"Yeah," Sayaka said. "Usually, Magically Girls keep that fact away from normal people so they won't get hurt. Madoka's normal friends, her parents, brother, everyone she knew, never knew about her risking her life every night. Same with me."

"My parents practically ditched me after they found out about my Magical Girl life. So I get why we keep it a secret," Kyoko said.

"So please, Yusei, leave everyone else out," Luna pleaded.

"Luna they deserve to at least know," Yusei said. "They'll be more confused and worried if they don't."

"If you tell them, make sure they do not follow Luna or try to stop her. This is now her duty and destiny. You can't go back and change it now," Homura said. "I've tried many times to change Madoka's fate from becoming a Magical Girl. And I have always failed. No matter how many times you try to go back and change it, her destiny will remain that way and will never change."

"Go ahead and tell them Yusei. But they cannot come after me when a witch hunt comes. And neither can you. The danger is too great," Luna said.

"Now we should get you home. You'll need the rest," Sayaka said.

"Where are you guys going to stay at?" Luna asked looking at Kyoko and Homura.

"I've got my own place," Kyoko said. "Don't worry about me."

"Same here," Homura said.

"Well, see you guys," Sayaka called.

"You still up for staying at my place?" Luna asked.

"Totally," Sayaka said with a thumbs up.

"Leo's waiting at the garage. We should probably head there first," Yusei suggested.

"Okay," Luna agreed.

They took their Soul Gems and made them into their rings as usual. "Let's go," Yusei said as they walked out.

"We'll meet you there Yusei," Sayaka said. "We'll walk."

"You better meet me there," Yusei said as he boarded his duel runner and left.


	6. Answers

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 6: Answers**_

It wasn't long after Yusei arrived that Luna and Sayaka came in. Akiza was there who was apparently watching Leo with Jack and Crow.

"Who's the girl?" Jack asked.

"The name's Sayaka," she answered with a slightly irritated tone. "Be happy that you're not a witch or I would so kick your butt."

"A what?" Crow asked.

"Good question," Leo asked. "And another is, where do you keep going, Luna?"

"Uh, killing witches," Luna answered.

"What's this about witches?" Akiza asked.

"You sure we should tell them?" Luna asked her friend.

"Is there an option now?" Sayaka replied.

"True," Luna agreed.

"Someone better start explaining this," Jack demanded.

"Luna and I are known as Magical Girls," Sayaka started.

"Magical Girls?" Crow repeated.

Luna nodded. She held out the hand with the ring on it. The ring glowed and vanished as her Soul Gem hovered until Luna grabbed it.

"What is that?" Akiza asked.

"It's called a Soul Gem," Luna answered. "I first received it last night when I became a Magical Girl."

"What's a Magical Girl again?" Leo asked.

"You remember Madoka, right Leo?" Sayaka asked.

"The pink haired girl who killed that monster? And the one that disappeared?" Leo replied.

"That's her. She was a Magical Girl and that monster is called a witch," Luna explained. "And she didn't disappear."

"What happened to her?" Jack asked.

"Last night, Madoka and I went together on a witch hunt so I could see the responsibilities a Magical Girl does," Luna began. "But when she defeated the first form of the witch, a larger and more powerful form came from inside of it. And it… ate her."

"It what?!" Akiza responded.

"It swallowed her and spit out her Soul Gem only for it to shatter. I was there when it happened too," Luna explained.

"And I was there," Kyubey said climbing onto Luna's shoulder.

"Did that thing just speak?" Crow asked.

"Yep, Luna is a very powerful Magical Girl," Kyubey said. "With Kyoko, Sayaka, and Homura's help, they'll kill the Walpurgisnacht witch easily."

"The what?" Jack asked.

"The Walpurgisnacht. It is the wickedest of witches. It will destroy the world if the girls don't destroy it," Kyubey explained.

"Wait, so why is Luna a Magical Girl?" Akiza asked.

"She found me being attacked by Homura and protected me. I had always known that she had incredible Magical Girl potential. In fact, that was the reason I came here in the first place. As I did with the other Magical Girls, I had offered her the chance to become Magical Girl. In exchange for becoming a Magical Girl, I get to grant any wish in the world. Someone could even change the universe if they wanted to," Kyubey explained. "When Madoka was fighting that witch, I was by Luna. Then Madoka was killed and the witch started to go after Luna. In order to defend herself, she made a wish and became a Magical Girl."

"And she's going to be putting her life on the line how much?" Leo asked concerned.

"You typically have a witch attack once or twice every night," Sayaka answered. "I'm a veteran Magical Girl and was a friend of Madoka. And the witches themselves isn't the only way to die."

"How else can you die other than a witch killing you?" Leo asked.

"Weren't you there when Madoka was explaining this?" Luna asked.

"I forget!" Leo retorted.

"For one, the Soul Gem of the Magical Girl is literally their soul in physical form," Sayaka began. "So you don't want to separate yourself more than 100 meters."

"Why not?" Crow asked.

"We're pretty much lifeless husks without our Soul Gems. If we lose range of the Soul Gem, we die," Sayaka said. "Almost happened to me."

"Wait, what do you mean you're a lifeless husk without your Soul Gem?" Akiza asked.

"The Soul Gems are us. When you become a Magical Girl, you are still alive in a way, but the only life force you have is the Soul Gem. If it is destroyed, your life force is gone along with your body. We're pretty much dead but we're alive at the same time," Luna explained.

"How can you be so calm about that?" Akiza asked shocked.

"It's a fact of our life once we become a Magical Girl. And once you become a Magical Girl, your first duty is to kill witches so they don't harm other people," Sayaka explained. "When our friend Mami first took me and Madoka on a witch hunt, a woman was cursed with a witch's mark. She was traveling to the top of a building and tried to jump off it. Mami luckily saved her though. She then went into a witch's realm and killed a witch. But the same witch that killed Madoka was the one killed Mami. Homura killed it when it killed Mami but it seems the old witches are coming back. And considering the fact that it killed Madoka, who was the most powerful Magical Girl before Luna, was killed by it, it means those witches are stronger than before."

"And it's up to us to kill it and the Walpurgisnacht," came Kyoko's voice. Last time she was eating an apple and now she was eating a pack of Pocky sticks.

"Who are you?" Crow asked.

"The name's Kyoko. Friend of Madoka's Sayaka's, and Luna's," Kyoko said. "I'm also a veteran Magical Girl myself. Been one longer that Sayaka. And you better be telling them everything, Kyubey. Last time you talked like this, you kept a ton a secret and it almost cost Sayaka her life."

"What does that mean?" Leo asked.

"He didn't explain to us that we were dead originally or the Soul Gem proximity rule," Sayaka answered. "Because of that, Madoka tried to stop a fight between me and Kyoko. And that ended up throwing my Soul Gem off a bridge and onto a truck. If it wasn't for Homura getting my Soul Gem back to me, I would've died."

"What are you anyways?" Jack asked looking at Kyubey.

"I'm what they call, an Incubator," Kyubey told them.

"Incubator?" Yusei asked not having heard this before.

"Yep. My kind go to people who have Magical Girl potential and grant their wish if they want it. Mami was dying when I found her after a car crash. I forget exactly what she wished for, but it allowed her to live," Kyubey explained. "That is, until the witch killed her."

"How can you say that without any sadness or sympathy?" Crow asked. "The girl _died_!"

"Incubators don't have the ability to feel. So when we found Earth, we were quite intrigued by the energy emotions gave," Kyubey answered.

"By the way, have you said what happens when your Soul Gem turns completely black and what the black in it means?" Kyoko asked.

"No, they haven't," Jack asked. "So spill."

"When you fight a witch or you start to go into despair, your Soul Gem will slowly turn black. You can cleanse the Soul Gem by using Grief Seeds left by witches after you kill them," Sayaka began.

"And what happens if you don't cleanse it? What happens if it turns completely black?" Crow asked.

"Magical Girls work to spread hope while witches spread despair. And when a Soul Gem is tainted into despair and darkness," Kyoko looked at Luna to wrap it up.

"The Magical Girl will become a witch herself," Luna finished.

"So you can become a witch?!" Akiza asked shocked.

Their Soul Gems began to pulse. "Well, what do you know?" Kyoko said. "We need to go."

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Kill a witch. Now stay here where it's safe. I'm not letting you get sucked into a Witch's Realm," Luna ordered with a determination that shocked everyone.

"Since when are you so strong and determined?" Jack asked.

"Since I became a Magical Girl and received a duty that needs me to be strong and unyielding," Luna retorted.

"Come on, guys! Homura's going to beat us to it!" Kyoko called.

With that, the three girls ran out.

"How on Earth did she become a Signer _and_ have to have another life or death duty?!" Crow exclaimed.

"Not sure. I just hope she'll be alright," Akiza said.

"Wait, where'd Leo go?" Jack asked noticing the missing boy.

"He didn't…" Crow muttered.

"Please tell me, he didn't follow those girls," Akiza said.

"If he did, then he's going to get into a world of trouble," Yusei said. "We have to go after him."

"I'm not risking him getting killed. We know Luna can take care of herself, no more than ever. But her weak spot is with Leo. If he gets involved, she might just end up dying because of the distraction of protecting him," Jack said. "Akiza, stay here while we go get Leo."

"Right," Akiza agreed.

And then the guys darted off to find Leo.


	7. Chase

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 7: Chase**_

Luna, Kyoko, and Sayaka had arrived at a rundown factory. Leo had silently followed him and found them at a portal. He looked at it in wonder. He felt a firm hand placed on his shoulder. He looked back shocked as he saw Yusei, Jack, and Crow with frustrated faces.

"We know you're there guys!" called Sayaka. "We've also known Leo's been following us."

"Come on out," Luna said with an annoyed look.

"We were coming to grab Leo," Jack informed. "He left before any of us knew it and we knew it wouldn't be good for him to tag along."

"We have to go, but you guys stay out here at least. _Do not _go into this portal. Once you're in, you can't get out without that witch being killed," Kyoko said.

"But I have to watch to make sure my sister stays okay," Leo retorted.

"I'll be fine Leo. Now stay here. I can't be worrying on your safety," Luna responded.

"Let's change now," Kyoko suggested. "I always hate going into these without a way of defending myself right away."

"Okay," Luna agreed with Sayaka who nodded.

Luna activated her Soul Gem and returned to her Magical Girl outfit that had black boots going to her knees with teal green outline, black shorts wrapped tightly around her legs as a teal green skirt fell on her waist stopping just above the short's tip. Her shirt turned teal green as well and with a white, short sleeve vest. In the center of her chest was a teal green gem in a golden, diamond shaped outline. Her hair formed into one ponytail and hung down her back and her staff with its single leaf top held in her hand.

Sayaka transformed into hers. She had a white top with a blue chest, a white cape, a dark blue skirt, brown boots, with white socks that traveled to half way up her thigh, and with a crescent shape clip on her head. She carried her signature sword.

Kyoko turned into hers which consisted of tall red boots, black socks that went up half her thigh, a pink skirt, a dark pink undershirt with a red vest that had a back that stopped behind her knees, gray arm bands that went from her wrist to her upper arm with dark purple wrists bands. She held her silver staff that was topped with a giant, red and silver arrow head.

"That's more like it," Kyoko said.

Luna gave a small laugh at Jack, Crow, and Leo's awed faces while Yusei looked nervous.

"See ya once we're done guys," Luna called.

"Luna!" Leo called.

Luna sighed and turned back. She made a twirling motion with her finger and vines wrapped around Leo's ankles and locked him there. "Sorry Leo. But I can't risk you getting hurt. Those won't let go until you either break them, I lose concentration, I allow it, or I die. So don't worry about taking another step.

With that she ran to catch up to her other friend.

"Did she really just lock Leo in place?" Jack asked shocked.

"She's trying to protect Leo," Yusei mentioned. "But that doesn't seem like Luna to do something like that."

Inside the labyrinth, Luna, Kyoko, and Sayaka had found their way into the witch's lair. Inside it was a bird cage with two separate looking legs inside. A bunch of creatures with bird heads, pink skirts, and yellow legs surrounding it.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Kyoko said.

"This is an easy one," Sayaka agreed.

"How about you take it on, Luna?" Kyoko suggested. "I want to see what you can do being the most powerful Magical Girl right beside Madoka."

"Okay," Luna said.

She jumped into the air on landed on one of the pedestals. Little did she know, she suddenly broke the amount of her concentration on the spell to keep Leo where he was.

The vines dissolved into nothing. Resulting in Leo dashing in before anyone could stop him. "Leo!" Yusei called but it was too late.

"We have to go in there and find Leo. Then Luna will at least know he's safe with us," Crow said.

"Luna's going to kill us," Jack said and the three of them dashed after the boy.

Luna fired an arrow that split into ten as the minions dove towards her. Leo had found his way to Luna and was secretly watching her in awe. Meanwhile Jack, Crow, and Yusei came up and hid behind him.

"Leo what were you thinking?" Jack growled in a low whisper.

"Luna said those vines won't let go unless either I break them, she loses concentration, she allows it, or she _dies_," Leo said. They realized what he was thinking and knew he had a right to be worried but it made them worry on how much Luna could work if she found out.

They heard a scream of rage and turned to see the witch attacking Luna. "Okay, please tell me that thing won't kill her," Crow muttered.

"It'll definitely try. If Magical Girls kill witches because they kill or eat people, then it would stand to reason that they'll kill anyone," Yusei reasoned.

Luna grinned confusing them. "Why is she grinning?" Jack asked. "Doesn't she know how much danger she's in?"

She pulled back her stick like bow and a green arrow made of energy formed. She released it and it hit the creature smack in the middle. It exploded and the witch fell to pieces. Luna jumped down the ridiculously high pedestal to the ground where she landed cleanly and stood without a problem.

"What did you guys think?" she asked Kyoko and Sayaka when the realm disappeared and they morphed back into their casual outfits.

"Perfect ten," Sayaka said.

"Go get your Grief Seed and cleanse your Soul Gem," Kyoko ordered. "We can't afford such a strong Magical Girl like you to become a witch so soon."

Luna smiled kindly. She then walked over and picked up the seed.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"A Grief Seed," Luna answered bluntly.

She held the Grief Seed next to her Soul Gem and dark mist flowed out of the gem and into the Grief Seed.

"The Grief Seed can't be used anymore. We don't want it to hatch," Kyubey said.

"Hatch?" Yusei repeated.

Luna stayed silent as she tossed the used Grief Seed into the air and it dropped into his opened hatch before it disappeared.

"That was weird," Crow said. "But what do you mean hatch?"

"Grief Seeds are eggs left by witches," Kyubey explained.

"What's shocking me is none of the witches we have fought are familiars. They are all real witches," Kyoko said.

"I know. It's pretty weird," Sayaka said.

"What are you talking about now?" Jack asked.

"Familiar witches look and act like a real witches, but they are practically realistic illusions," Sayaka asked.

"How can you tell the difference?" Yusei asked.

"Real witches leave Grief Seeds when they are defeated, familiars don't," Kyoko answered.

They heard footsteps closing in and turned to Homura. "Where have you been, Homura? We would've expected to have come," Sayaka asked.

"I had another witch to deal with tonight," Homura answered.

"That's a total of four witches in one day," Luna counted.

"I've never heard of so many witches attack in one day," Homura stated. "I do not like this."

"If Ms. Time Traveler hasn't heard or seen so many witches on one night, then that means something big is coming," Kyoko said.

"And I'm guess it's bad news," Luna added.

"Well, as long as we work together, we can defeat the Walpurgisnacht without losing anyone," Homura stated. "We cannot afford to lose this planet."

The four Magical Girls nodded in agreement.

"What's this about her being a Time Traveler?" Jack asked.

"Follow me to my place. I will explain there," Homura replied.


	8. Witch Hunting Before Class

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 8: Witch Hunting Before Class**_

Jack gave a confused face but Kyoko said, "Just come on. She rarely lets anyone in to wherever she lives anyway. Count yourself lucky."

They followed Homura all the way to a building that looked a bit worn down but not unusable. She opened the door and walked in followed by everyone else.

Inside was an infinite looking, plain white space only to have a section with a few long seats that circled around a purple table in the center. Above it were images and events played and gears in the middle.

"What in the world?" Yusei muttered.

"How is this even possible?" Crow muttered. "Outside it would seem to be smaller."

"Let's get to the point and have her explain this time travel stuff," Jack said.

"Of course," Homura agreed. She sat down with Sayaka, Luna, and Kyoko beside her and Jack, Crow, Yusei, and Leo sat across from them. "My magic is unusual. I have the ability to hop back in time and freeze time. Multiple times I have watched Madoka fight the Walpurgisnacht alone and either get killed or turn into a witch. Each time I went back to stop her from becoming a Magical Girl to keep her away from that fate. But no matter what, she always became a Magical Girl. One day I told her about it and she told me to not try again as she didn't want to worry. Though I do sometimes freeze time in a fight, I have yet to turn back in time to keep Madoka from the fate that continues to befall her. After all, every time I went back in time, the more powerful Madoka became as a Magical Girl. I didn't want to make her suffer more. So in a way, I'm a time traveler but I have never gone into the future."

Everyone stayed silent. The guys were silent because of disbelief and shocked while the girls were silent to honor Homura's decision.

Sayaka stood up and stretched. "We should be heading home," she said. "We all need a rest."

"Sayaka's right. We all need to be rested and at full strength. With all these witches popping up, we need to be at full strength," Kyoko agreed.

"Be careful on your way home," Homura said. "And do not let despair or darkness fill your body and Soul Gem."

"Right," Luna agreed.

"Come on, you guys," Sayaka called. "We need to let Homura rest too."

Yusei nodded and left with Jack, Crow, and Leo following.

As they walked Yusei said to Luna, "Luna, I'm still not sure whether I want you to continue to fight these things. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate your concern but this is a fact of my life now. I can't turn back on it," she responded. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"I get it. We're just all worried," Yusei said.

"I understand but I'll be fine," Luna said calmly. "You don't have to worry."

Yusei just sighed. They came to a split in the side walk and Kyoko said, "I'm this way. I'll see you later."

"See ya, Kyoko!" called Sayaka.

"Bye!" called Luna.

"You guys should get home to," Yusei said. "Are you staying with Luna, Sayaka?"

"Yep," Sayaka answered. "I'll keep them safe if they need it."

"Good," Yusei said.

"Well, let's go," Crow yawned.

"See ya, guys," Luna called.

When they reached the house, Sayaka called Luna, "Hey Luna."

"Yeah?" she responded turning to her.

"One, nice job on the witch," Sayaka said. "Two, Kyoko, Homura, and I have all signed up to be in your school. Homura was sure to get into the class next to yours but Kyoko and I landed the last two spots in your class. We told them we were all your cousins that recently moved here. So when we get there, act like we're cousins."

"Right," Luna agreed. "By the way, how did you get signed into the school so fast?"

"Homura and her time magic allowed us to tap into the school's computer and get us signed up and enter tomorrow," Sayaka explained. "I know it seems wrong but us Magical Girl got to stick together. Especially with all these witches."

"Okay," Luna responded. "Well, we should all get to bed."

"Right," Sayaka agreed. "Good night."

"Night," Luna called as they went into their separate bedrooms.

The next morning, Luna and Leo were sitting in class. Homura walked by and glanced at Luna who each gave a small nod.

"Now class, we have a couple new students," Ms. Barttlet said.

"A couple more? That's a record," Patty whispered to Bob.

Sayaka and Kyoko walked in. "Hello, I'm Sayaka," greeted Sayaka. Every boy gawked at the two of them.

'_Just wait until they meet Homura,'_ Luna thought.

"The name's Kyoko. How are you doing?" greeted Kyoko.

"Where are you two from?" Ms. Barttlet asked.

"We're both from Mitakihara, Japan," Sayaka answered.

"Isn't that where Madoka is from?" Bob asked them.

"Madoka was actually a dear friend of ours. And a new girl in the next classroom was friends with her too," Kyoko said. "I'm not that surprised Luna became friends with her. We always talked."

"How do you know each other?" Ms. Barttlet asked.

"Luna's our cousin. We've always kept in touch. We're more like sisters in a way," Kyoko lied. "When we heard Madoka went missing Sayaka, the other girl, and I all wanted to make sure her and Leo stayed safe."

All eyes turned to her and Luna rubbed her back in nervous embarrassment.

"I see," Ms. Barttlet said.

"Now fair warning, I have this condition where I faint from time to time. Not sure when it could happen so I'm always prepared for it. But I would need to head to the nurses office so they can put this stuff under my nose that you can't in a class room. I would honestly like it if Luna and Sayaka would take me whenever that happens," Kyoko lied.

"Okay," Ms. Barttlet agreed. "That's fair enough. Now please, take a seat."

"Thanks," Sayaka said.

She took what was once Madoka's spot next to Luna while Kyoko went in front of Sayaka.

"Nice cover idea, Kyoko," Sayaka told her in the lowest whisper.

"Thanks," Kyoko said.

Luna just smiled. Class went on for the lengthy part of the day and no witches were attacking thankfully. As the last period came, their rings started glowing. Thankfully it was between classes so Homura, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Luna ran out.

Bob and Patty noticed the four of them running and got confused. "Where do you think they're going?" Patty wondered aloud.

"Not sure, but they were in a hurry," Bob answered.

"Maybe something happened with one of their parents?" Patty thought.

"Who knows," Bob replied.

As they girls got a good distance away from the school, Sayaka and Homura brought their blue and purple Soul Gems out and followed the trail.


	9. Birth of the Walpurgisnacht

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 9: Birth of the **__**Walpurgisnacht**_

They arrived by a music store and Homura's glowed bright but Sayaka's continued to pulse.

"Two witches?" Luna wondered.

"Two witches," Sayaka repeated.

"Kyoko and I will take this one. You and Luna go take the next one," Homura suggested. "We'll meet back here."

"Right," Luna agreed.

"See ya," Sayaka called as they split directions.

As Luna and Sayaka walked, they walked in concentrated silence. Sayaka though asked something to break the tense silence, "Hey Luna. Are you truly okay with Leo and your friends learning your secret?"

"I'm more worried about how they will be reacting whenever a witch comes by. I don't like that Leo followed me. I'm thankful the guys came to get him back but I know they also wanted to follow in a way," Luna answered. "I don't want them to get hurt."

"They won't get hurt as long as we keep the witches at bay. We won't let anyone get hurt," Sayaka said. "So don't worry."

"Right," Luna agreed with a small smile.

As Yusei passed by on the highway after fixing someone's mechanical problem, he noticed Luna and Sayaka walking. _'Shouldn't Luna still be at the Academy?' _he thought. He then noticed Sayaka's blue Soul Gem that pulsed with the two of them watching it intently. _'Now what?' _They came up at a building that was still being constructed and the Soul Gem grew bright and stopped pulsing.

"Here it is," Yusei heard Sayaka say.

"This is the same place," Luna said.

"Same place as what?" Sayaka asked.

"The same place Madoka died," she answered.

Yusei drove over making them turn to him. "I was just driving by when I saw you two. What's going on? I heard something about this place being where Madoka died," he asked.

"There's a witch here and we need to go kill it," Sayaka said. "Luna, are you okay to go in there?"

"I have to anyways but I'll be okay," she answered.

"That's the Magical Girl way," Sayaka said with a happy thumbs up.

"Wait, I'm not sure about this," Yusei said.

"Kyoko and Homura are counting on us to take it down while they take down that other witch," Luna said. "We can't let them down."

Yusei sighed in defeat. _'She has a job to do. I have to let her do it,' _he thought. "At least let me come. You know Leo would want someone to watch out for you," Yusei said.

"But," Luna started.

"Don't worry Luna. He seems like a guy who can take care of himself," Sayaka assured. "Besides, we can take care of this witch and protect him."

"Okay," Luna agreed. "Come on, Yusei. Stay close."

'_Has she changed like this because of Madoka? And when Madoka got killed, she changed further? I've never seen Luna change so much,' _Yusei thought as he followed them through the hallways and in front of a portal.

"Yusei are you sure?" Luna asked him. Yusei nodded. "Let's go."

She and Sayaka changed into their outfits before entering the portal. Inside was filled with mismatched surrounding as all the witches' lairs had.

"Do you sense its power?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah," Luna answered. "It seems weak."

"I actually have a good idea of what witch this could be if it is the same one I know," Sayaka said.

They opened up into the main room and a witch that looked like a black spark with two fists and three other hands hovered in the air.

"This one's easy. Before Mami died, she battled it without breaking a sweat," Sayaka informed. "Mind if I finish this one?"

"Go right ahead, Sayaka," Luna said with a smile.

Sayaka laughed and leapt into the air. The creature reached out and tried to grab her but she easily moved out of the way.

"Too slow," Sayaka taunted.

"Is she trying to get killed?" Yusei wondered aloud.

"No," Luna answered making him look at her. "By taunting a witch, you can make it blind. And making it blind allows you to kill it."

Sayaka jumped onto its arm and ran up it while its other arms tried to smash her. She jumped high into the air and flung her sword into the witch. The witch dropped to the ground dead and disintegrated while the surrounding went back to normal and Sayaka grabbed the Grief Seed.

"That seed has enough for one use," Kyubey said coming up.

Sayaka took the seed and cleansed her Soul Gem before tossing it to Kyubey and asked, "Where have you been, Kyubey? It's been a while."

"I've been watching around seeing if there are any more potential Magical Girls," Kyubey answered.

"Did you find any?" called Homura making everyone turned to her and Kyoko.

"No, not yet," he answered.

The four Magical Girls returned to their everyday outfits and walked out. "We must talk about these witches. Did yours seem familiar too?" Homura asked.

"Same exact one that Mami kill," Sayaka answered.

"Do you think the Walpurgisnacht has anything to do with it?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure," Homura answered.

"Well, I'm worried if this means the Walpurgisnacht is coming very soon," Kyoko commented.

"If it is, then we have to be ready," Sayaka said.

"We'll be ready," Luna said. "I know it."

Kyoko looked at her watch. "Well, school's got a good fifteen minutes left," she said.

"You go to her school?" Yusei asked.

"We all just enrolled today," Sayaka informed.

"How did you get enrolled so quickly?" Yusei asked.

"I used my time magic to freeze time while I enrolled all of us in the school computer. This way it would seem our parents enrolled us through online resources and we would be able to be by Luna," Homura explained.

"Wait, what?" Yusei asked shocked.

"You heard her," Kyoko said. "So are we going to head back or just hang out?"

Suddenly the ground started to shake. "It's here!" exclaimed Kyubey.

"What's here?" Yusei asked.

A black witch portal opened in the sky.

"Already? It's here already?" asked Sayaka.

A witch that had a humanoid face with long, purple points coming off her head and had no eyes as it was just a brown face, a long, long sleeve, purple dress that had the sleeves' end with a frill and red stone, and the bottom half of its body was a pink string attached to a giant gear.

"What is that thing?" Yusei asked.

"The Walpurgisnacht," Homura answered.


	10. Battle

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 10: Battle**_

"Yusei!" called Akiza as she ran towards the group with Jack, Crow, and Leo following.

"So this is where you went to Luna!" Leo exclaimed.

"I was with Sayaka as she fought a witch," Luna explained.

"Speaking of witches, what is that?" Crow asked looking at the witch that was moving towards the city.

"You guys," Kyoko called.

Luna changed into her black and teal green boots, black shorts, teal green skirt, teal green shirt, white, short sleeve vest, her green gem in its diamond shape on her chest, and her hair that was placed in a ponytail while she held her staff.

Sayaka changed into her white top with a blue chest, a white cape, a dark blue skirt, brown boots, with white socks that traveled to half way up her thigh, a crescent shape clip on her head, and with her sword.

Kyoko went into her tall red boots, black socks that went up half her thigh, pink skirt, dark pink undershirt with a red vest that had a back that stopped behind her knees, gray arm bands that went from her wrist to her upper arm with dark purple wrists bands. All the while, she held her silver staff that was topped with a giant, red and silver arrow head.

And lastly Homura changed into her form. She wore black boots that traveled the entire length of her legs, a purple skirt, a white, long sleeve shirt with a double, purple collar, the white sleeves ended only to be continued by dark purple, she had a purple bow on her collar and back, and he gem was embedded in her hand with a small, shield like contraption on her arm.

"Wow," Akiza muttered.

They heard the crumbling of destruction and all looked as the Walpurgisnacht began to enter the city and destroy the building.

"We have to go," Luna said.

"Luna!" called Leo.

Luna however didn't listen and the four Magical Girls jumped on top of skyscrapers trying to get close to the Walpurgisnacht while dealing with its minions.

As more and more minions went after the girls, Luna noticed the direction of the Walpurgisnacht. "It's heading towards the Duel Academy!" she exclaimed.

"Luna! Try to slow it down! I'll be right behind you," Kyoko said.

Luna nodded and quickly hopped between crumbling buildings. She saw the Duel Academy getting closer and saw the kids outside afraid.

She hurried and hopped in front of them.

"Luna!" exclaimed Ms. Barttlet.

"Ms. Barttlet, get everyone inside now!" ordered Luna.

"Luna you're coming too," Patty said.

"No," Luna said. "Right now I have to take down that witch."

"Witch?" they asked looking at the being.

"Ms. Barttlet take Luna's advice and get them out of here!" called Kyoko.

"Kyoko!" Ms. Barttlet exclaimed.

"Hey, teach! Get those kids out of here!" yelled Sayaka.

"What're you girls doing?!" asked Ms. Barttlet. "Do you understand how dangerous this is?"

"We've been fighting other witches left and right," Homura said coming into view. "We know the danger and we accepted it when we chose this fate."

The Walpurgisnacht got closer and Luna pulled back her bow shocking everyone. She released the arrow of green energy and it hit the witch in the face. The arrow exploded on contact and Luna kept an arrow at ready.

"It's gone isn't it?" Ms. Barttlet asked.

"Not even close," Luna answered. A long arm reached out of the smoke and dust and went towards the class. "Homura! Now!"

She nodded and activated her time magic and touched Luna allowing her to be free. She went over and grabbed Ms. Barttlet and the kids who were freed from the time stop.

"Come back inside now!" Homura ordered.

The kids nodded afraid. "Did you just…?" Bob trailed off.

"Stopped time," Homura finished to confirm his unfinished question.

"Now all of you get as deep into Duel Academy as possible. We've got it here," Luna said.

Ms. Barttlet herded the kids inside while Homura released the time magic allowing time to flow freely again.

A giant spear smashed through the arm and it disintegrated. "This witch certainly is strong," Luna said hopping beside it as it was in a daze.

"Let's finish this guys!" Sayaka called.

"Fall Arrow!" Luna exclaimed and she released her arrow and arrows rained down from above.

Kyoko created another giant spear and released it at the Walpurgisnacht. Sayaka threw a giant sword at it and Homura threw a bomb. As all the attacks hit, debris flew into the air.

"Is it gone?" Kyoko asked.

"Not even close," Homura answered.

A piece of building was flung at Luna.

Yusei watched with the others as Luna was seemingly crushed by the top of a building. "Luna!" Leo called.

It shocked everyone when she bounced out of the debris as if nothing happened.

"She survived getting crushed by a building?" Crow asked.

"That isn't possible," Jack muttered.

"Well apparently, it is," Akiza said.

As Luna went over to the group she yelled, "We need to get it away from the school!"

"Right!" Sayaka said. "Hey, ugly witch! Can't catch me!" she taunted.

It roared in anger as it chased after Sayaka who ran in the opposite direction of the Academy. Suddenly, one of its hands struck down on Sayaka knocking her out.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko yelled.

Luna then realized something. _'I know what I have to do,' _she thought. "Kyoko get Sayaka out of there!" she called.

"Why would I leave her?!" Kyoko retorted. "What are you planning to do?"

"There's only one way to kill the Walpurgisnacht," Luna responded.

"Luna, I know what you're thinking and you better not do it," Homura said.

"It's the only way," Luna said before bounding away.

Kyoko grabbed Sayaka and bounced away from the incoming hand. _'Sorry guys, but this is goodbye,' _Luna thought.

**Sorry this is short.**


	11. Death

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Chapter 11: Death**_

Meanwhile Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, and Leo watched in shock and worry. "What is Luna thinking? She heading straight for that thing alone," Jack said.

"She has found the way to kill it," Kyubey said.

"What do you mean? What is she planning to do?" Akiza asked.

"Just wait until it comes," Kyubey replied.

"Listen you little fur ball, you are going to explain it right now!" Jack demanded.

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed. Everyone looked at him and followed his line of sight. "What did Luna just throw?" An object glittered in the light and it was heading towards the Walpurgisnacht.

"Luna! Don't!" Kyoko yelled.

"What's going on?" Crow asked pure worry in voice.

"Combined with Luna's Magical Girl power and the power from her pure soul, it will create an attack that will destroy the Walpurgisnacht once and for all," Kyubey said.

"Does that mean what she just threw was…?" Yusei trailed off.

"It was her Soul Gem," Kyubey answered.

Everyone looked shocked and afraid as they looked at Luna. She pulled back her bow and released it at her Gem. It hit the gem that was mere feet from the Walpurgisnacht face.

"Luna!" Sayaka cried.

An explosion occurred and a shattering sound vibrated through the air followed by an unearthly scream. The witch fell and disappeared into dust while Luna fell in her average form.

"Luna!" called Sayaka as she caught Luna and landed on the ground with the child in her arms.

"Luna!" Kyoko cried. "No!"

Yusei and the rest of the group ran over. Leo collapsed beside Luna. "Luna! Please wake up! Luna!" he cried.

Tears fell down in rivers across Akiza faces while Crow, Yusei, and Jack were struggling to keep theirs in. Kyoko and Sayaka's tears dropped onto Luna's body. Kyubey came and sat beside Luna.

"Kyubey, there has to be a way to save her!" Sayaka pleaded.

"As you told your friends, the Soul Gem is your life source. Once your gem is destroyed then so are you. This Magical Girl is gone and have become a part of the Law of the Cycle," Kyubey answered.

"You must be lying!" Leo yelled in saddened disbelief. "She can't be gone."

"She is gone and when you are gone, you cannot return," Kyubey responded.

"Luna…" Homura muttered from behind them sad. "I'm sorry I could not protect you."

"Homura, you did everything you could," came Madoka's voice.

A bright light emanated between all of them. A girl with long pink hair in a pink dress with a white, long sleeve vest over the top and a dark pink, diamond shaped gem in the center of her chest stood there but she was slightly transparent.

"Madoka," Sayaka muttered.

She turned to Sayaka. "Hello, Sayaka," she greeted.

"But aren't you…?" she trailed off.

"I am but like Luna I have joined the Law of the Cycle," Madoka answered. "Luna will be fine with me, Mami, and with every Magical Girl that is with us."

"But she has to be here!" Leo said.

"I can't Leo," Luna said. She appeared in a teal dress. Her hair was longer and she was transparent. "This is goodbye to all of you."

"But Luna," Leo cried.

"You were always there for me. All of you were. I cannot thank you enough and I could never have a better group of friends. Sayaka, Homura, Kyoko, take care of New Domino for me," Luna asked.

"We will Luna," Sayaka agreed.

"We promise," Kyoko agreed and Homura nodded with tears bridging her eyes.

"Luna," called Madoka. "Let's go."

Luna nodded while Madoka took her hand. They gave a bright glow before darting off in a spark of light and disappearing.

"Luna…" Leo muttered sad.

Akiza went over and hugged Leo while Luna's body disappeared into air.

**Sorry this is short.**


	12. Epilogue: Reborn

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF YU-GI-OH! 5DS OR MADOKA MAGICA! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE CREATORS AND WRITERS OF EACH SERIES!**

_**Epilogue: Reborn**_

It had been six months after Luna's death. Kyoko, Homura, and Sayaka were still killing witches but everyone could see they were still saddened by Luna's death.

Duel Academy was sad for Leo as he no longer had his sister by his side. Everyone who was close to her never knew how she died except for Ms. Barttlet's class who asked Leo what happened to her after they got inside. He struggled to tell them but once he did, everyone was in sadness. They all wanted to see Luna one more time.

Yusei and the others kept to themselves about their feelings as they didn't want to be reminded of the pain that was caused when they lost Luna.

Right now, Yusei, Jack, and Crow were sitting around. Jack was sipping at his coffee, Crow was just lying on the couch daydreaming, and Yusei was trying to keep his mind busy by working on another engine.

A urgent knock alerted them. Crow went up to the door and found Sayaka with an alert face. "You need to come with me _right now_!" she exclaimed. They gave a confused look before following her.

They ran through the street into a familiar tunnel. "This is where Luna met Madoka," Yusei commented. "What's here?"

Sayaka just kept running until they arrived at an empty room. Well, _almost_ empty. In the center was Homura touching and looking over two familiar forms sleeping on their sides.

One was a girl with long, teal hair that went a few inches passed her hips. She wore a teal dress with a long sleeve vest. Beside her was a girl with long, pink hair that went a third down her thigh. She wore a pink dress with a similar long sleeve vest. Their hands were set out in front of them with their back to Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Sayaka. Above their right hand was a Soul Gem of pure white colors.

"Are those…?" Crow trailed off.

"I've got Leo, Akiza, and a couple friends of Luna," came Kyoko said coming from behind them.

"What's this about?" Akiza asked. Kyoko merely pointed at the bodies.

"Luna!" called Leo running up.

When he reached to touch her, he thought his hand would pass through like she was just an illusion. But his hand hit a warm body. Akiza ran up with Sayaka and Kyoko running beside Madoka.

"Homura, did you do anything?" Sayaka asked.

"You already asked that and I honestly said I didn't. Besides, if I did, they wouldn't look like this," Homura said.

"Are they alive?" Bob asked.

Homura touched a spot on Luna's neck and Sayaka did the same on Madoka. They went wide eyed with shock.

"How is that even possible?" Sayaka asked. "Not only were their Soul Gems destroyed and now their back, but they died and now their back."

"I do not know Sayaka. I wouldn't have even thought this as possible," Homura asked.

"Can someone answer Bob's question?" Patty asked.

Sayaka waved them over. Homura placed Bob's index and middle finger on Luna's neck while Sayaka did the same with Patty but with Madoka. They went wide eyed with shocked and happiness.

Kyoko had tears of joy in her eyes. "They're alive! We have them back!" she cheered.

Akiza had tears in her eyes but ones made from happy disbelief.

"How is that possible?" Crow asked.

"That is not certain," Homura answered. A couple tired groans were heard and they turned to the brown and golden eyes that slowly opened and focused.

"Luna!" called Leo.

She looked at him then at Madoka who looked at her. "Weren't we…?" she trailed off.

"I'm guessing the Law of the Cycle decided we were still needed here," Madoka said.

"Madoka!" Sayaka cheered and tackled her.

"Uh, hi, Sayaka," she greeted. She picked up her Soul Gem. "And we are still Magical Girls."

"Yep," Luna agreed picking up hers.

"Luna!" called Leo as he, Patty, and Bob surrounded or tackled her.

"Uh, hey, guys," she greeted nervously.

"How are you two still alive?" Jack asked getting out of his shock.

"We aren't sure," Luna answered.

"We were talking to other Magical Girls, when a light emanated from our hearts and then we wake up here with you guys looking at us," Madoka explained.

"You know, you aren't just Magical Girls anymore," said Kyubey coming up. They all gave him a confused look, even Madoka and Luna. "Only the most gifted and powerful gods and goddesses have to ability to return to Earth as what they once were."

"What does that mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Their Soul Gems are white now because they are Goddesses of Hope and Light," Kyubey answered.

**Sorry this is short.**

**Hey guys, thanks for being supportive by reading this. It means a lot to see people read my writing. Now there is a possible sequel coming but that is undecided. Now until I write to you next!**

**-bricann**


End file.
